Amelia-Hetalia
by JJ03090
Summary: It seems like a normal day in London. Until the man representing the country of England disappears. In his wake he leaves a crime scene full of blood a gore. A mysterious woman is seemed to be blamed for this. Her face is familiar to many but not known by any. She is starting to make a mess when more countries go missing... Who is this woman? What does she want?
1. Anger and Asphyxiation

Prologue: Anger and Asphyxiation

**Hello guys! So I got this idea whilst traveling this is only the prologue and the other chapters will be a small bit shorter but you know I Kind of really wanted to write it So enjoy it**

**Story time!**

**Leviticus 24:20**  
fracture for fracture, eye for eye, tooth for tooth. The one who has inflicted the injury must suffer the same injury.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

It was a surprisingly sunny day in London Yet despite the weather Arthur was in a bit of a hissy fit. He was quite upset that he would be late to go to the games with her majesty due to the fact that he had left his phone in the Buckingham palace. He sighed looking at the majestic city. He rolled the window down the smallest bit just so he could smell the lovely sent before rainfall.

Well it wouldn't be raining where he was... He was to be in Scotland in few hours and was going to miss his bloody train before noon and then was going to have to get the conductor to refund his damned tickets, it was all to be a mess. He breathe in softly and leant back in his leather chair. He felt awful for keeping the queen waiting. She fancied his company most of the time. He couldn't say the same for all of the to royal family.

He sighed thinking of the drama in his life and then waited for the taxi to stop at the royal palace. It was simply a remarkable, how the beauty had never failed to make his eyes glaze over the smallest bit with awe. He frowned as they drove to the gates and the man waited at the gate until it opened. Then the gates closed behind them, he smiled softly as he saw a man come out to open his door. "Mister Kirkland! How nice it is to see you back here so soon! But it may not be safe to come around these here parts with all of the tours-" Arthur sighed and stepped out of the vehicle with a small frown now taking over his lips. He saw the golden statue in the square across and then sighed softly closing his eyes.

"Ah yes...um..." He could hardly remember the mans name. He chuckled as the man smiled and piped up, "Ah my name is Garfield! Jonathan Garfield!" He said happy to be acknowledged by a man of high standings in the country. Arthur exhaled softly and then rubbed his temples, "Jonathan...you see I seem to have left my cell phone in one of the rooms... I just need to pop up for a single moment and grab it. " the man looked conflicted as he shut the door watching the Englishman. "Alright! Can I offer to send a guard up with you?! Keep ya a small bit safer?" He asked politely.

At this Arthur chuckled he shook his head politely a smile coloring his features," No lad that isn't necessary...I'll just be a few moments." He said holding his hand out to shake the mans hand. Now the man smiled brightly and seemed to be honored as he shook the representatives hand. "It's very kind of you though sir..." Arthur stated simply letting his pale blond hair fly in the wind behind him. He should get it cut before he met up with the queen... She hated it when his hair was too long.

He then nodded to the guards at the gate and a man opened the door for him, it was simply too sunny, it was strange. It bothered him a small bit, but hell he was quite on edge these days anyways. There were too many ways that troublemakers could make their point across that they had power. It was quite disturbing the lengths people would go to prove their power. He began to descend the stairs in the he palace to get to the room he had forgotten his phone in.

He sighed and rubbed his temples with irritation. At least the parliament didn't need his assistance for the time being. Well until the commonwealth games had ceased, he sighed as he reached a upper floor and exiting the stairs. He hated to use the elevator due to fact he didn't quite trust it. Machines didn't always serve their purpose and then seemed to malfunction, causing some sort of mishap.

He shivered at the thought of crashing down floor after floor. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his growing locks and furrowed his thickly fashioned eyebrows. It wouldn't kill him of course, but he had over the years developed a small awareness of how high he was. He didn't exactly fear it...but ever since the Second World War. Crashing from a high building during the Blitz. The noise, the pain, he could hardly bare to think of it. He shook the nostalgic feeling of fear as he began to walk behind some sort of rope. There must be a tour on this floor,that was perfect!

He hoped no one had pocketed his phone and run off. His cheeks started to flush the smallest bit with a small touch of anger as he began to walk towards one of the drawing rooms. He ran a hand through his thick hair and then sighed forcing the messy locks into some sort of up do. It then began to sag and fall in front of his eyes. That was perfect, just what he needed to start this damned sunny day, malfunctioning hair, and a missing phone. He sighed and then went to fix one of those problems.

He saw a few wardens standing about and watching the people. He walked past the rope and then looked around the room, "Sir-" he heard someone start but then turned and smiled softly,"I do apologize madam... But I have clearance to be on this level or past it..." He said bowing his head. "I'm an old friend of the queen... My name is Arthur..." The lady seemed to look him up and down.

Arthur was of course in his usual business attire. A black suit with a simple tie, nothing too flashy but something that looked professional enough, his blond untamed locks seemed to be cut a little past his jaw bone, this was due to the fact he hadn't time to get it trimmed. It was usually messier and shorter. He looked at her with his emerald eyes. "Arthur Kirkland..." Hug said before the lady nodded and then began to look a small bit nervous. Now people knew him by his human name, they had no idea what exactly he was, but they knew that he was a high leveled man. The countries sometimes changed their names if it got too much. He had been many identities before, being so elderly of a country. But now he was Arthur Kirkland, and no one else besides Great Britain. He would have that title until the end of time.

She looked like a police officer mixed with one of the wardens. It confused him a bit, he shrugged maybe they had changed the wardens uniforms. The lady began to speak and Arthur decided to tune into what she was saying. "The tour hasn't reached the floor yet, sir." She said looking away," So whatever your business is I would do it quickly, unless them being here doesn't bother you." She said sounding a bit respectful. Arthur chuckled and nodded," Thank you very much madam..." He said walking around the room getting a few other stares from the wardens of the room but frowning and furrowing his brow,_ now where could this bleeding phone be?_ He wondered looking a small bit cross. He heard footsteps begin to filter through the room and turned ever so slightly to see whom had entered the room

It was a group of tourists, none of which carried cameras due to the fact it was forbidden. He heard a few languages being spoken within the room. _Portuguese... Spanish... American English...French... Japanese..._ His mind kept tract of the languages as he bent down to look for the damned phone. He sighed then seeing a bit of shine out of the corner of his eye, "Ah there you are..." He mumbled trailing off a bit and picking up the phone then beginning to walk back to where the warden was. He walked through the group and then something caught his eye.

Rather someone, she was almost an unbelievable sight to see. He saw someone almost too flashy to miss. She seemed to be getting stares from all the men and even some women. To Arthur she looked like something you would see at the playboy mansion...

Not that he would have gone to the gentleman's club... But she just looked so provocative...

She was wearing maybe five inch heels, they were black, stilettos. The slender heel of the shoe made a click on the floor as she walked swaying her hips. The shoes weren't too flashy, simply and vintage looking even, they exposed a generally tanned skin underneath. She didn't seem short to begin with and stood maybe two inches taller than the slender Brit. Migrating up to her ankles there were a few bracelets that hung from them, they seemed to be black and match with the shoes. They weren't too much but just enough.

Complimenting the black of her feet were a pair of black, tight pants that seemed to crop at just below her knee with seemingly white stripes going down in every direction, it was stylish like she had just been shopping in the expensive street of London, they were quite tight. Arthur would have sworn if he hadn't been blushing so hard from the sight of her that he could see every curve, every bruise, everything in her skin. The curve of her hips seemed to compliment her perfect hourglass shape as she sauntered down the hall.

Her top was the thing that would make most the the men stare in his opinion. She was wearing a white top, it looked like a short sleeved dress shirt, it was opaque and a bit unbuttoned at the top and down her nicely shaped tummy, You could see a lacy black bra that seemed to be strapless, with her nicely shaped breasts. He blushed once his eyes got to that part. He hated being so vulgar when looking at a woman like this, he was a man he just couldn't help it. It had nothing at all to do with whether he was straight, gay or bisexual. One thing that he wouldn't ever reveal to anyone due to fact that he was much to proper to worry about that. But she was simply mouth watering to any creature.

He finally got to her face. She had a pair of black wide rimmed sunglasses over her eyes seeming like she didn't want anyone in he he insides to see her. A smirk was played on plump pink lips as she moved. It was as if she enjoyed all of the eyes being on her. She had long blond hair that seemed to glimmer in the light, a natural blond, not some sort of dye job Arthur saw usually. Her hair was restricted to her back, it was pretty long reaching the small of her back and being pulled back in the front by a simple white headband.

Arthur looked away from her then feeling everyone else was staring at this girl. He took a deep breath and then remembering he had a train departing in an hour or so he turned to the woman and nodded to her,"Well I must be on my way... I have to watch the commonwealth games see how England does... Hopefully well..." The lady turned her attention to him smiled and nodded. "Good luck to you sir!" She said smiling and nodding her head. "Thank you madam-" he was cut off by a deep chuckle causing him to turn.

"Artie Kirkland?" A voice said. He faintly recognized it but his lips formed into a scowl when he heard it, "My name is Arthur... Never Artie.." He said looking at the person who had just opened her mouth. "No... You're Iggy, I'm sorry my memory never serves..." The blond whom he been staring at, turned and began to walk to him, "Iggy," she made some sort of huff with her mouth and then chuckled. "Iggy, how have you been?" She asked walking closer to him and then hearing the venom laced words drift to his ears, "I don't believe we have met, and you madam are entirely rude!" The girl gave a small giggle, "Oh we have... You seemed to have forgotten me Artie...and all of the pain you put me through..." She hissed. She began to take her sunglasses off and then let them rest in her hand gently. This revealed a pair of crystal blue eyes, framed with a dark liner. He felt like he knew her, he went through all of the people he had met within the last fifty years, "You are American?" She chuckled as a response almost getting toe to toe with this Brit.

"Mr. Kirkland shall I call security..?" The woman from before asked as all of the tourists seemed to be watching the two, Arthur should have called security, he should have he knew he would regret it. Yet curiosity had once again gotten the better of him, "No madam I will take care of this..." He then heard some kind of noise before a needle was brought up, he saw the shine of the weapon a few moments before he caught her wrist. It was a knife, _how the bloody hell do you get a knife in the palace?! I will have to have a serious word with security!_ He thought quite angered by her approach. But whilst the knife distracted him something else was being prepared, well not so much prepared as executed. He felt something sharp prick his neck and a few gasps within the audience, "Everyone run! Get security! Go all of you!" He yelled hearing panicked screams as he began to cringe against whatever was entering his body. He knocked the knife from her hand by twisting her wrist.

Footsteps ran from the room with panicked screams as doors slammed shut. Everything was getting a bit grainy, blurry, it was awful. He backed up as she continued to walk towards him, "Don't come any closer! I am trained in the...in the..." He could hardly finish his sentence. He wasn't weak, no not at all but this drug running through him was strong. He needed to be stronger. He saw her blurry figure of perfection." Artie it's me...remember..." She said with a highly amused voice as she sent a punch towards his stomach. Arthur luckily caught her smallish hand. He then heard another clicking sound seeing something metallic at her side he ripped himself away from her breathing heavily.

He was trying his best to avoid her as she began to slash what seemed like a long knife," You wronged me Artie... Now you are coming with me..." She said smiling widely and a bit crazily, but Arthur could hardly see her now. Everything was getting dark as he felt something sharp lick his cheek. He then jerked back so fast it made his head hurt. Or maybe that was what ever she had given him, he felt faint.

He leant against the table clutching it rather hardly and feeling his cheek wet with something sticky. He took a deep breath and the room spun. He could hardly stand and felt something hit him In the chest. Quite hard if he may add. He gasped and clutched at his chest grabbing something and doing his best to throw it at her. He needed to defend himself, he took a deep breath and blinked trying to slam himself back into reality and see of there was any old weapons on display in the room. He needed something such as a sword, maybe he was in luck. He saw something in a glass display case and wouldn't have normally done this but he was desperate.

He needed to defend himself against this terrorist. His hand slammed into it breaking the case and letting his hand secure over something. He felt it and smiled as best as he could. It was indeed a sword an old one. Maybe belonging to king George the III. He saw the blurring decorated sword and then pulled off the sheathe as he heard a giggle. "Oh Artie...you will be coming with me sooner or later... You'll fall..." Her words seemed to be a blur as he took a deep breath and swung at her. He was inches from her chest with a deadly accuracy that only missed due to the fact that he was drugged.

She gave a bright laugh as he almost hit her. Her heels hit against the ground making clicking noises as she swung her bigger knife at his arm. Arthur tried to block it but it was to no avail, she sliced at the part of his upper arm which made it difficult to hod the sword. She hadn't sliced through his arm, she hit the bone. Arthur grunted and switched his sword to his other hand, he felt his blood dripping from his body at an alarming level. He wouldn't die. No he would just hurt, hurt a lot, his country wouldn't suffer from this random attack on him. Only he would suffer. He gasped feeling dark play at the edges of his vision as he let out a sort of battle cry as he went to stab her in the stomach. She moved and laughed.

He then began to swing at her madly. He was going to his last resort, he could hardly stand and it was getting darker faster. He could tell he made contact a few times but not enough to stop her. He felt his suit getting tattered to pieces as they brawled. Arthur was getting weaker and weaker. He could honestly fall at anytime.

There was a sigh of boredom as their weapons clinked together in some sort of draw, Arthur then heard another click but this one was different it was the clicking of a gun being cocked into place. He then heard a bang and then gasped, this was lights out. He couldn't stand it anymore. There was banging and more gunfire heard in the distance. He could hardly hear anything as he heard a whisper spoken into his ear, it sounded like nothing but white noise for a little while but then the words formed within his mind, "Artie, have you missed me? I'm Amelia remember..?" Arthur then found himself falling into a deep sleep. One free of this new pain...

But it was only the beginning...

**Did you guys like it? Leave me a Review telling me anything you loved or didn't like it would mean a lot to me. Also please pay no mind to the terrible grammar if I messed anything up Due to the fact I wrote this while I was on a plane so thank you for reading**

**Love you all**

**-J**


	2. Deciding and Descending

**Okay so of course I should be working on school work and not posting this but here we go. I would like to put in an important note though due to the fact they are indeed in a world meeting, they will be called by their country names at the time. They will have their human names used when they are outside of this setting even if discussing important matters that have to do with the abduction of England. **

Chapter One: Descending and Deciding

The meeting was starting off with a bit of a bang. People shuffled into the dark room to be greeted by a projector. Their faces were lit with the emotions of awe, confusion, disbelief, and someone was laughing. It was a wide array of emotions that made no sense to the American who walked in silently and grimly on time today.

He was confused, he just couldn't seem to understand how this could have happened. He didn't really look at anyone, smile, or high five someone whom was holding their hand up to ask a question to Germany, he just walked to his seat which was next to his brother. Canada looked a bit unsure about the whole thing. Once seeing the brilliant blonds face he seemed to straighten.

"Hey America, eh...Alfred... How was your flight? I mean..." America plopped down in his seat rather loudly attracting a few looks of attention. He wasn't sure if the looks were of pity, or they were looks of disturbance. But the American could care less, he would much rather give them all the finger and then finish it off with a glare. He wouldn't be that easy going today. "Long... This is weird isn't it?" He said looking at his quiet brother whom returned his look with a small sad smile. It was almost as if they shared a connection right there, like they both understood what the other felt. It was like they had no walls separating eachother from years of scars and years of trouble." Yes it is...I cannot believe that something like this would happen, especially to Arthur..." The Canadian looked to his fingers, "I'm sorry...since we had that new name rule or new name policy I've been struggling to call people by their human names outside of the office..." A short few years back there had been a rule enforced that outside of the meeting room they would be called by human names. This was so no one would find who they really were. It was to protect the countries from any crazy civilians. Alfred chuckled and put his hand on he he Canadians showing a small smile, "It's fine Canadia..."he said with a bit of his teasing in his voice.

He still felt a ball of despair crawling around in his chest and beating on his heart, "Okay due to the severity of the reason for our meeting, I will be calling role, I must speak for most of us when I say that, both the European Union, and the United Nations are quite disturbed by the fact that this has happened. They are also quite puzzled," the German at the head of the tabled stated sighing. He rubbed his temples there was a small chirp of joy from the Italian near him, "But it's all gonna be okay! We're gonna find him!" There was a deep sigh from someone and then the southern Italian next To him, "Shut up fratello..." He mumbled." Ow! Fratello," Italy whined.

America listened to this irritating bickering for a few moments and clenched his fist before he drew his lips into an unfamiliar scowl, "Can you two shut up your bickering so I can see the goddamned crime scene..." He hissed making Italy shiver, America of course was usually a friendly man and would have laughed and told them something like, _shut up man! I don't want to have to be here longer than I need to! _Or maybe, _ stop arguing I wanna get out of here so I can go and get some motherfuckin' Micky D's. _But today he wasn't in the mood to do so. Even though he had issues expressing it he had care for the Briton. He expelled an irritated sigh and then ,Romano opened his mouth to yell at him for correcting them but The Spaniard sitting next to him put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

America turned his attention back to a confused German, "Just call role..." He mumbled crossly as he crossed his arms. His brother looked at him and gave him a worried frown, "America...are you okay?" He asked the blond, Alfred nodded but felt his fingers shake. Eventually Germany had finished a opening speech, "Okay so here let us start..." He trailed off calling out names and getting an array of ,'I'm here!' Or, "Yes!" America was just scanning the room looking at people's reactions. He frowned seeing some of the Nordics simply exchanging small talk in one of their languages. He made a mental note of how suspicious to him they looked.

He then saw France sitting and rubbing his temples, he looked like he was muttering something to himself. America frowned a bit at this, he tried to make out what the French man but it was in French. He then looked back to Canada and sighed softly out of exasperation," This is a fucking mess..." He hissed under his breath as the Canadians eyes widened. "America..." The Canadian's lips moved slowly as he took a deep breath in reaching and holding His brothers hand, it felt so different. He had no one yelling at him to shut up and keep quiet.

Finally and ever so grimly Germany pulled up the crime scene photos. America took a deep breath and raised his hand, "I think that-" his eyes suddenly drifted to all of the blood puddled in different places on the screen, it was simply picture after picture of that. Blood, blood, blood was all he saw. He suddenly felt a bit nauseous," withdrawn..." He mumbled which seemed to give a few countries a frown. America usually had some kind of broad and unreasonable solution to everything that was brought up at the meetings.

But he was silent, unable to say anything for a moment as he felt his head spin. Now he was close to England... They were friends... He knew this was his blood, he should pull himself together and be a hero, but that blood...it made his knees feel weak. Canada squeezed his hand again rather tightly. Like he was trying to tell America that it would all be okay.

"There are a pair of black stilettos in the corner..." France stated a bit blandly. His usual playful voice seemed to be drained. He sighed and then looked to America, "Go on. Mr. CSI tell us what happened...ask questions do what you do best..." The Frenchman stated with his lips still drawn into a frown. America nodded and then took a deep breath, "Do we have any witness statements? Anything about the perp at all?" Germany looked at him confused and then sighed after a minute. "A witness...yes most of them don't speak English, there was one warden of the site, she saw the woman who had attacked him and told a sketch artist she looked like this," he said softly pulling up a photo of a girl. Well it was a hand drawn sketch

America's eyes widened as he took a deep breath. He knew who this was, he knew... "I...I need a moment to think...he mumbled standing and walking to the screen getting a strange look from all of the other countries, "Were...were there any finger prints at the scene?" He asked softly. Germany nodded and pulled up another file," They were strange...messed up even like someone burnt them off...or melted them..." He said looking at the screen, "Does anyone remember what we did in-" he was cut off by some sort of ring tone.

America saw some sort of bubble in the corner of the screen now, it read. _ Incoming video call: sender unknown._ America bit his lip, "Germany pick it up! Quick!" The German looked a bit suspicious at first but hit the button that picked it up. It was simply vital to the investigation for them to pick up the video call. America knew this, he knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Hello friends...I bet you didn't think you would be seeing me again..." A sweet feminine voice said in a sultry accent. Her face appeared on the screen. America had never felt this much fear in his life. For he begged his eyes to be deceiving him, she was different looking then before. Her hair was much longer, it had streaks of pink and purple and many other colors in it. It seemed to be wavy now and entirely different then what the woman whom had given her description had said. But those eyes, they were the same. The ones whose beauty used to shine with laughter, with emotion, with something. Only held a cold sign of revenge and nothing of remorse. They wanted the world to surely pay, and America knew why

She was back...

Americas jaw dropped, "Amelia…."

**ooooooooHHHHHH THAT GODDAMN SUSPENSE! ANYWAYS…. Tell me what you thought, did you like it, not like it, love it, hate it? Please leave me a review I would honesly love it if you did and then please just share it with your friends and your parents and maybe even your pets! Thank you all!**

**LOVE YOU ALL,**

**-J**


	3. Wilderness and Wishes

**Well hello there loves! I was simply just bored whilst camping and i began to write this. I hope it is enjoyed by you. I apologize that when I upload chapters it is quite random but I will find some kind of organization in the future. **

**Well story time.**

Chapter 2: Wilderness and Wishes

_ April, 23rd, 1628_

_Oh my dearest Amelia,_

_Yes it is true that you are much too young to begin reading this._

_But these letters are for you when I can no longer be around. When our country needs my presence along with Arthur's. I regretfully inform that I won't be able to stand by you all of the time. _

_I won't be able to sit as a proper mother and wipe your tears away when you have nightmares nor be able to kiss away the pain when you are to take a tumble. _

_But I can do the best I can to run the country with Arthur and visit you as frequently as I can. _

_So take care when I am gone, I will write to you as best as I can. I will_

_Make sure I send my love each time. _

_With kindest regards,_

_Alice Kirkland _

Amelia opened her eyes, those light cerulean blue orbs popped themselves open. They had done so due to the fact it was almost sun rise. Amelia looked out of her, and Alfred's little home. Her little pudgy toddler fingers reached out to the sunset as she giggled. Not knowing much of a dialect, besides the ones of the locals she was silent, only to be aquatinted with mindless babble of a toddler. She was much to young to speak. As was her brotherly figure. Alfred was sound asleep next to her, she simply looked out ignoring his presence. The cave framing her beautiful sunrise.

She couldn't ever have thought of waking this early but she couldn't help herself. It was obviously spectacular to see. Her eyes lit up as she giggled yet again, reaching a hand out as if the melting colors could be touched. She wished to grab them so...but even this way she was unable to do so. She exhaled in a bit of a whine. Her eyes water in the slightest but she wouldn't let the tears escape. That would be entirely unreasonable. She let out a exhale of a huff and dragged the back side of her arm across her eyes. It left the softest dew upon the palish skin of her arm.

She wanted to go and touch the sunrise, but that was indeed impossible.

She then stood wobbling on her small toddler legs. She walked to the beginning of the cave and smiled allowing her legs to dangle from the edge of the cave. It was a lovely little place to dwell. That was if you could climb, it was suspended off a cliff. There was a small platform a few inches across to the right of them. There didn't seem to be any way to get across but it you could secure your fingers over the small ledge and propel yourself just enough to shuffle your body to the platform. You needed a bit more upper body strength that if she had been a normal child them she wouldn't have had.

Her small tuffs of her blond locks puffed up from her head as she ran her fingers through it quite absently. She looked at her brotherly figure. Before leaning down and touching his cheek she turned away. She sighed and blinked her blue eyes and then looked down below to see the waves crash around below her feet. The salt sent a smell that wavered upon her.

She begun to look over to the platform a few feet away. Securing her fingers on the side of the wall she began to climb across the path using her hands to swing herself across each side of the narrow path. She was honestly embarking upon danger. She was hanging fifty to ninety feet above the ground by her fingers. It took her a long while to get herself over to the other side.

If she hadn't been an abnormal child she would have fallen and plummeted to her most certain death. But she was different from other girls, from other children in the most part. Alfred was as well, but no one of the local tribes knew this. They would detest the children if they found they were nothing but white skinned myths. There had been stories of the children from time to time appearing near the coast of the country but no one had ever interacted with them. They were thought to be spiteful spirits of the dead waiting to take vengeance for their unrightfully young deaths.

Due to that they were usually alone to their own devices. They did as they pleased without fear of discrimination or injury. They were feared not loved, but fear was much more important than love, Amelia learnt that at a very young age.

She propelled herself up to the platform with her small chubby arms. She wobbled for a moment before getting high enough that she could plop her little stomach down upon the cold wetish surface of the rocky platform. She closed her eyes and made a small grunt of concentration as she exhaled deeply pushing herself up on this platform. Her little eyes begun to crack themselves open once she was wriggled up upon the platform enough so she could slide over on the platform sideways.

She exhaled deeply as he scraped her tummy against the rocks on the ground. Inhaling against the loose gravel she laid there for a few moments regaining herself. She was exhausted from the climb over. Alfred was much better at it then she. It was obvious, he was built in such a fashion that he was supposed to be physically capable of more then she.

She sighed after catching her breath and then pushed her smallish torso up so she could begin to hoist herself upward. Her eyes closed and her body ached softly as the muscles detested the way they bent. She sighed and began to climb up the short rock terrace to get to the main land. She smiled as the sun cascaded down upon her body.

It was early morning by now.

She was ready for the day. She felt the messy, wet dirt under her feet. It must have perspired last night. Because she felt a gentle mud cake her feet in a soft mask as she walked. She exhaled a sigh in a sharp manner. She wanted to do some exploring today. Alfred and herself had lived in the eastern part of their country. Near the coast of course, but she could never do too much exploring.

It was like a modern day drug to her, so addictive. So everyday before Alfred woke she would go out and try to find more about her forests, about her land! She wanted to know it from the back of her hand. She giggled softly wiping the dirt off the front of her gown looking garb. She didn't really remember when she had first gotten it but it surely had a lot of wear and tear. Dirt stains and rips into the bottom. But she didn't know any better. She didn't care.

She heard the soft wind in her ears and sighed softly of relief. It felt so calming. Her longish hair blew behind her as she walked. The short tuffs stuck out in a wavy fashion at all obscure angles. She walked to the beach area today. The sand crinkled beneath her feet and stuck itself to the dirt between her toes and running around her heels. There didn't seem to be many people about. Maybe that meant it was to be a good day. Maybe she wouldn't have to deal with the locals fears today.

She saw something strange in the distance today. It made her jaw drop. It was a monster! It had to be! She squealed and backed up until she hit the ground. She felt the sand run up her thighs and burn her legs as she slid back in it.

It had to be a creature of the darkness. It was big, and sitting there watching her! It must have been fifty feet tall! She bit her lip and felt salty tears of fear climb down her cheeks. The big monster was brown, mighty and it seemed to have a woman stapled to the front. A pale woman. Much like herself but older. Her legs shook so greatly it disabled her from running. She sat there fear apparent in her face as she stared at it. There was no plausible way to explain this creature. It was gigantic! The gods were surely punishing her! It seemed to rock back and forth with the waves. It had an curved part at the bottom and several sticks protruding from the top of it.

She gasped in air as she saw the big monster had bore but a child. A little monster and it was heading right for her. She opened her lips and then closed her eyes she shouted the only word she knew,"ALFIE!" As loud as she could. She shook with fear hoping it had woken him from his sleep. The creature drew closer and closer and it made her sniffle and begin to cry. She didn't know what to do. It was scary. The salt water poured from her eyes as she saw it approaching the shore.

She was dead she knew it...

She scooted over to try and hide as she heard the unintelligible words drift through her mind of a language she had yet to understand.

"Arthur I bloody told you! Were far in front of the god damn French! Calm the bleeding hell down!" She heard. It was feminine.

She heard a few sighs of exasperation and then a sudden growl. This one made her skin crawl. It was masculine,"Alice! Jesus! I told you not even to come on this journey! Four months with you on a ship isn't my ideal type of exploration!" It snapped,"I wouldn't want you and all of your hormones to bleed all over the sand- ow!"

Amelia didn't understand their words but they made her nervous in a way that she hadn't ever felt before. She heard footsteps now. These ones were familiar to her. They were her savior. It was Alfred, she suddenly heard the sound of sand scraping against the monsters babe's stomach. She heard Alfred running about and shivered. He didn't know where she was. She then heard commotion.

She couldn't move for what seemed like was forever concealed only by her silence. She closed her eyes tightly and then heard Alfred's high pitched squeal. She whimpered and then stood sniffling. She had to save him, that's all she could do. She stumbled up and then seeing Alfred surrounded by a few people.

She was so frightened as she heard their voices speaking to him. She knew he wouldn't understand their strange language either.

Standing on shaky legs she begun to run over to them. She pushed past their legs and ran to Alfred hugging him tightly. She felt his salty tears mingle with his shoulder. They were both confused, they didn't understand these people. They were confused. She looked directly into the eyes of one of the men. He had a thick set of eyebrows, sparkling green eyes that spoke to her with sympathy. That along with messy blond hair that looked as if it had been ruffled out of place. Alfred clung to her and cried.

She felt her salty tears smear the mans image as he looked over the two. He gave most of the men some sort of command and she shivered hearing his voice. They were all suddenly beginning to walk off.

"Alice...you know kids right...can you help...I mean...this ones looking at me..." He said unsteadily.

A woman appeared out of what seemed like thin air. Amelia was mesmerized, she was so gorgeous. Amelia looked up at her with less fear then the man. She still held onto Alfred tightly and just watched this female.

"Arthur! This doesn't help at all-" "Look she likes you!" There was a loud huff and then then man and woman began to get closer. "Hello love, do you speak English?" She asked.

Amelia not knowing at all what that meant just shivered and cringed away. The man stools in the behind her and that made Amelia scared. Alfred though had stopped crying. He had began to shift so he could see the mystery people as well.

"I don't think they understand...Arthur what do we do...?" Amelia watched her as she bent down getting on the toddlers level. "My name is Alice." She said pointing to herself. Amelia seemed a little less than scared. Alfred had grabbed Amelia's hand timidly looking at the man behind the woman. They both shook a little as they stood.

Amelia closed her eyes and then replayed the woman's words through her brain. She then pointed her finger at herself as Alice had. "Alice..." She said. She got a slight giggle,"No! No! I am Alice!" She said laughing softly.

The man stood in the background looking uncomfortable. He cleared his throat a few times. Alfred had drifted closer to him a bit. He still scared Amelia quite a bit. But the female was a bit more comforting. "Arthur get over here they might be like us! They look nothing like the other people around..." Amelia didn't know what she was saying but the man came over and she felt her stature shrink.

"See...I make them uneasy..." Arthur complained, he looked a bit cross with the fact. Alfred just giggled, Amelia wanted to hide behind her brother now. Arthur exhaled and bent down now as well. "I am Arthur..." He said pointing to himself. "England, we are England..." He then repeated.

Amelia felt the foreign words stand out in her mind but then something came over her a spell. It made her feel weak. She blinked softly and looked at the two. Her gentle feminine palms began to sweat out worry as she looked at the woman confusedly and more so the man. Her heart rate spiked and she tried to back up pulling Alfred with her. She stiffened and looked as is she was going to cry. She then felt a sudden pulse of pain in her hand. It made her whimper and cry out. She backed up so far with Alfred she could feel the wetness of the water on the back of her feet.

The lady and the man looked quite confused as well. The children had been fine but a second ago. But now the children seemed to be what was compared to a panic attack. The woman, what had she called herself, Alice? Yes, Alice. Alice looked pointedly at the girl and then exhaled softly reaching a hand out to her. But something struck into Amelia's mind. There was a mark there. It was the only thing that stood out in this. It was a rectangle, with a few lines diagonal through it. Amelia then felt the by burning in her hand increase as she cried out pulling it back to her chest. She let go of her brothers hand and then shivered and closed her eyes.

"W-Wait- Alice what do we do?!"

"Like I would bloody know! Your face probably scared them!"

"Oh belt up! I was simply keeping distance!"

Alfred seemed to be acting in the same peculiar way. She felt her eyes sag and begin to close as she fell with her brother.

They simply fell into the sand.

She couldn't remember what was said next but the last thing she heard was.

"I suppose we've found the country..."

**Okay let me offer an explanation. Making it as complex as I usually do I thought that since the Americans are a.) so young and b.) never been in the presence of another country before, that they would have some sort of reaction to it. You might just think I'm being strange but voila! That is my explanation. I hope you all enjoy it and don't mind the scatterbrainedness of the writing next chapter will return to the real world. Or I should say present world. **


	4. Saturation and Submission

Alright guys here is another future moment. Next will be backstory, and in the next present episode something horrid will happen to make you cringe. Hehe… Thats how I work.

_Pain__ is no evil, unless it conquers us. _

_-Charles Kingsley_

The thing about waking from a nightmare is to bring relief to yourself, give a sense of thank the lord that is over, But what if you wake from one nightmare into another. The feelings is ground shaking, and just straight up terrifying. Living the nightmare through your life, never to be saved or relieved of the fear that plagues your body.

This was one of the times where there was no relief, Alfred felt his head start to pound as the voice on the video spoke clearly to all of them, she was smiling, _She's probably proud of herself…I'll kill that girl…What was her name…? I just said it, i know! How could I-, _His thoughts were cut off by the aching of his head, he felt so dizzy all of a sudden, he couldn't focus on the girls voice, he had just said her name but now it seemed to foreign to him. Like he was trying to read Chinese… he felt sick all of a sudden, his eyes burned and his heart rate picked up, he heard loud shouting, in many different languages at the screen that projected all of their faces through technology to the woman on the other end who began to laugh.

"—Give us him back, hoser!—"

"You cant detain a country!"

"What is wrong with you—?"

Threats went on and on, America felt his own eyes drift to the screen, the lady, she was looking right at him. She was getting a little blurry so he thought he may have had something wrong with his prescription. He blinked and leant a hand on the table. Distracting him from his aching head was anger, anger for this lady's arrogance. There was more shouting, screaming even, someone was crying, even his mid-mannered brother was getting revved up due to this. England had been a person, or country that had effected all of them. In a positive or negative way, some countries cared for him now, others disliked him entirely, however he was one of their own, and had been responsible for wether intentional or not making most of the countries what they were today.

Especially America, how could he just walk away like nothing had happened, the screaming continued and america slammed his fists down on the desk. He struggled to contain his composure, his anger was overwhelming him, he could hardly stand it.

The room had suddenly gone silent, all eyes were on him. He looked won at the wooden table, he hadn't bothered to contain his strength, there was a lengthy crack going down two places and it joined, his eyes widened and he felt himself swallow tears, his eyes looked up at the lady, who's name he had known only a few moments ago, but now it was gone, she was only a face.

"You poisonous slut.." He hissed the words as if he was spitting out poison, the youthful country hadn't dealt with anything like this before, he felt anger burning fresh in his soul," You think you can defeat a country by capturing his rep. You are-" he didn't get to finish she smiled,"I will make you all feel the fear, the fear you let whilst you were young. I have gained power since you last saw me… You will-" America began to get closer to the screen," We have never seen you before you filthy whore! Go back to where the fuck you came from! I have people in my country who can track your IP adress and we will know exactly where you are! We'll fucking kill you!" he bellowed, his eyes shone nothing but an uncontrollable rage, everyone had gone silent. The female in the video seemed to do so as well, she looked frozen for a moment.

Maybe he had caught her off guard with his shouting, but it seemed like she had a different reason for her shock, it was almost as if she was hurt. "Alfred F Jones, I am an archangel of pain, though you seem to have forgotten me…" She seemed to pause for a moment,"It will only fuel my fire, and each and everyone of you is to repent! To pay for the things you have done in the past." Her beautiful features twisted into a certain pain and she exhaled sharply," I will make each one of you weep, you will turn into nothing but a sniveling mess of pity!" She began to yell now, her hair was pulled back into a relaxed ponytail to begin with she looked like she was pulling at it, she was rubbing the blond, and hilgihted hair into a mess, she let out a small gasp, her eyes bore small tears in the corners,they shone sadly, all the while she was preparing and insane laugh."And you will suffer… You will all suffer…" she whispered at this point, then the screen was filled with white noise, and static.

She was gone just like that.

America jolted forward and extended a hand to the screen. She made him dizzy, he exhaled softly and he felt himself look down at the flooring.

His gentle brother slowly put a hand on his shoulder,"America…?"

Now, America wasn't feeling like himself, he wouldn't have ever snapped at his gentle, kind brother. But America felt this sickness make his head pound and he felt his heart race in his chest,"Fuck off." He hissed and then broke the grip, the room was silent apart from a few gasps that were in surprise.

"Now America-" A thickly accented voice was cut off by an angry American one," I said fuck off! I don't need someone telling me shit right now! I'm gonna find some god damn heroic way to save Britain's ass and beat the shit out of this human." He said with a bit more force. It sounded like something he would usually say but there was something about his voice that help anger and maturity. Alfred seemed to look upset as he stomped from the room, he left with his brother looking shell shocked, he clutched his fingers into the soft bears fur, then bowing his head he sniffled and tears rose in his eyes. After a while they were shut, and running in the opposite direction of his brotherly figure.

He disappeared as well.

They left the meeting room in a state of absolute chaos.

Arthur wasn't quite sure where he was when he came to, He let out a deep breath shakily, it was as if he had suddenly forgotten how to do the simple task that kept him alive. He took a few minutes to inhale at a semi-proper . It all hurt, his lungs, his chat, everything in total ached in an unfamiliar way. He had been through worse, he could admit that, the pain of being a country was half of the time unbearable.

After a few moments he concluded that his vision had taken a turn for the worse, it gave him a distorted image of the world, the room he was in. It was simply horrifically burred, he let out a gentle sigh to this and then tilted his head in the slightest. He just lacked the energy to move much else, for al he knew he could be bound to the clock tower. Though he wouldn't have care in the slightest.

He sniffled in the cold crisp air, Oh how pathetic he felt, reduced to nothing but a mass of barely breathing rubble. He felt the throbbing in his chest getting slightly better,he couldn't breathe all as well as he had only hours ago. But even in this messy semi-conscious state, he vowed revenge. It was all he could do to save his dignity. He had firstly been beaten by a woman whom had been taller than he, and it had been a human.. of all creatures to give him a beating! A human!

Well she could be sub-human, he did intact recall hitting her a few times with his ancient weapon, but she hadn't reacted in the slightest, if he hadn't been drugged he was sure he could fend the brilliant woman, Her blazing blond hair was an image that would scar his mind for a small part of his miserable life. He closed his burning eyes feeling the absence of raw tears in his eyes.

he parted his cracked and chapped lips to let in a better breath, his eyes remained closed but they danced behind their swollen lids. It wouldn't be too long until arthur felt better, he was a country for heaven-sake, he couldn't smiley let this moment of weakness define him.

His muscles protested as he began to lift his aching arms. The muscles burned a red hot pain into his body making them shake the slightest bit. He made a soft sound of rejection as he to his surprise found no restraints around his wrists, he then opened his closed eyes and looked around the room for a moment, It was all a blur of his mind, He then gasped feeling pain fill his mind but he ignored it to the best of his ability, he breathed in and out in a rapid fashion. It hurt his chest but he prevailed, feeling the mundane pain reminded him of of when he was a child. When everyone was against him, when he could hardly walk five meters without someone declaring war upon his newly formed country.

He breathed out softly feeling his entire body cringe, and protest against the movement. Maybe it was stupid to move with the knifing pain that remained in his chest and ran through his sore arms, he didn't know, but he wanted to try to move. He let out about the saddest breath that he could, his eyes had been puffy with induced sleep. His hair was a mess of freshly cleaned blond locks that stuck out every which way. He was finally in a sitting position and was panting. The world twisted and turned about, he blinked a few times to try and clear his vision. He felt some sharp pain in his arm and then groaned gently.

Exhaling he ran a hand over his arm and then felt a bump sticking into his arm, Maybe it was drugs, or maybe he was meant to find it. He exhaled loudly and then yanked the thing out of his arm, It made him ultimately dizzy, He leant to his left side and seemed to tumble out of the bed. He exhaled loudly and then made a loud thump on the ground. He felt as if he was vibrating as he looked around the room. Everything shook, his vision his body, it was as if there was an earth quake in this room. He quickly clenched into a painful ball, and let out a small gasp of air. It at was starting to go fuzzy, he could hardly breath and before he knew it everything started to go dark.

But, before he totally faded out he swore he could have heard the clicking of heels on the linoleum tile…

_Click, Clack, Click, Clack…_

The sound drifted through his mind as everything went black.

**Haha well that was certainly intense, no? What are you talking about! Any who tell me if you loved it, or hated it. I can take it I'm a big girl.**

**Love you all**

**-J**


	5. Curiosity and Concealment

**Well you have made it to another backstory chapter! Who doesn't like those?! **

**Everyone.**

**Anyways we are still in the introductory part of the story.**

**I PROMISE THAT IT WILL GET MORE INTERESTING BEAR WITH ME!**

**YEP SO I SENSE DEATH IN THE FUTURE!**

**JUST PUTING THAT OUT THERE**

**ALRIGHT? ALRIGHT! **

**STORY TIME**

_June 3 1678_

_Dearest Amelia,_

_I believe you are growing and blossoming into a lovely young lady. Still having your child like composure at this age, your colony is but fifty or so years old at this point. We had the greatest success in teaching you our language, teaching you to walk, and all the distasteful things you do to nourish a child properly._

_I feel pity that Arthur and myself are leaving so soon. For a moment i felt as if you and your brother were our family. Biologically I mean to say of course. I wish you could come bad to the motherland. Oh what a beautiful sight it is ( not to sound boastful of my own country). Someday we will all join together once we get out of war with those french bastards, do exude my language my dear child._

_But we will be returning soon. I will most certainly mail this once i step foot onto British soil. _

_Stay beautiful my dear daughter._

_With kindest regards,_

_Alice Kirkland._

How old do you have to be to remember the feeling of that first bout of freedom on? Maybe you were left at home when your parents went out to drink their hearts out, maybe it was when your parents were late from coming or going to their work. Or maybe you found the freedom when you ran from someone who had been sufficing you for years on end. For Amelia it was when she and Alfred had been alone. Now Alfred hated being separated from their patently figures, but Amelia, Amelia liked it.

She sat by the window in her room, she was alone of course. She was brushing her short feminine hair. It went down past her chin to around the middle of her neck, that is in length of course. It had the most brilliant unbleached blond color to it. It was like looking directly at the pale sun. She was full of joy and giggling.

"One-two-three-four-five," She counted with each stroke of the brush on her shiny hair. She giggled as she did so looking around the posh room. It was perfect at that time period for a girl of seven to nine years. Her innocence bound off of her like rays of sunshine, she giggled with each stroke hitting a pitch that only someone of her age could hit. Not of course her actual age.

She heard a slight knock on her hard wood door and smiled. She walked to her desk and sat her hair brush down. Though she didn't mind being alone, she always found it a treat when Alice and Arthur dropped by.

Upon opening her door she saw her brother. He looked like he was upset,"Whats wrong Alfie-" She was cut off then and there by a sharp and angry remark from the younger boy. " They arent coming… not this week, not next week, not next month!" Amelia drew her head back and looked the boy up and down her wavy hair bounced along side of each of her cheeks. She tilted her head downward to see what he was holding in his clenched in his left seemed to be some sort of paper, maybe a letter.

She put her hand on his arm and then exhaled gently. He seemed to be close to tears,"Alfie look…They are coming back sometime..just not today-" She was again cut off by her teary eyed male counterpart. "No! They never come back! They just keep lying to us!" He was shouting now. It was a bit loud and the noise rang throughly through Amelia's bare ears making her cringe. HIs anger frightened her sometimes. She didn't know what he was thinking or what he was planning on doing.

Alfred looked at her and he sniffled,"Why don't they love us Amelia?!" He whimpered out as he sniffled. He said something else and Amelia could understand in the slightest what was being said. She sighed softly and grabbed both of his wrists and pulled him over to her bed.

Once they were both seated she tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear,"Don't cry Alife it is hardly masculine." She teased gently as he sniffled and wiped his eyes,"I cant stand to see you cry…" She said after a slight pause of her words. She then hugged him burying her face into his childlike, bony shoulder. She took a deep breath in and then closed her eyes nuzzling his shoulder softly,"If you cry I'm going to cry…" She whispered heavily, her hidden eyes spoke sadness and feeling. Twas almost as if she felt him on a spiritual level.

She then closed her eyes. "Alfie please…don't cry…" She whispered. There was a dense silence for a few moments. She couldn't stand the silence, so she looked up. His eyes were downcast, he didn't notice her looking up at all. She felt her hands tremble in her lap. She felt something strange tinge in her chest.

Blinking her eyes a few times she exhaled deeply through her nose, some of the man-made breeze touched Alfred's tanned skin and he looked up. Around his beautiful blue eyes had turned red with sadness. He then exhaled and looked at her wiping his eyes weakly,"I'm stopping…don't l-look at me like that…" he said wiping his nose. Amelia felt her heart beat in her ears. She opened her mouth and then looked away. What was wrong with her?

She looked up at the filing and felt the feeling overwhelm her. She could hardly stand it. She lent her face in looking at him more closely She felt as if she was driven by a strong, rapid impulse that caused her heart to beat as quickly as it did. He looked at her confused. Her eyes downcast to his lips, they moved a few times but she didn't hear at all what he said. When she tuned back in her heart felt weak, her eyes were teared up and she had her mouth was slightly parted and she looked like she was going to cry. She didn't understand what this feeling was inside of her. But her body kept leaning in forward to the other as he remained motionless.

Then she heard his voice pulling her out of her day dreams, out of her stupor.

"Amelia…"

She gasped and then bit her lip running across the room and out the door.

What was she doing what was wrong with her?!

"Amelia?!"

"Amelia, where are you going?!"

"Amelia come back don't leave me alone?"

She wasn't sure where she was going, and she didn't know where she wanted to go, but she wanted to get away all of a sudden.

Her heart pound rapidly in her chest as she let out a soft whimper and settled she would go outside and hide in the orchard surrounding the house.

She almost got there…

She was suddenly stopped by a brutal fall on top of someone else.

"Amelia-"

She had her eyes closed for a moment, not letting the tears leak from her childlike eyes. Once she was sure none of the tears would come pouring out of her eyes she felt herself being lifted from the person by someone else.

Her eyes flew open and she looked around with panic coloring her features. She then felt strong,strong hands that couldn't entirely be human. She knew who it was. She felt the slender, pale haired man, set her down on her bottom as she looked at whom she had knocked over.

Once taking her off of the woman, Arthur had helped her up. Alice had said something to the girl but she didn't repond for a moment. Her heart was beating so quickly in her chest, it actually hurt. She then looked up hearing the classic thump of feet hitting the steps.

She then dusting off her dress curtsied politely. "I apologize…" she murmured bowing her head politely. She felt so distant at the moment.

Alfred was much less concerned about posture, and composure. He ran to the both of them hugging them tightly. She would have done the same, if it was not for the embarrassment that lit her cheeks up a terrible red.

Alice looked at her strangely."Amelia love why were you running…" The embarrassment and guilt didn't go away, it remained there making her cheeks entirely red."i thought i heard something in the attic up stairs." She whispered lamely. Her head was somewhat bowed.'

It was silent for a moment and then there was a sudden deep chuckle, she opened her eyes and looks up to see Arthur giving her a dear smile, and alice a worried gaze, she hadn't bothered to look at Alfred out of the embarrassment for her earlier actions.

Maybe he didn't care or notice the closeness of her face. Or the way she looked. It wasn't like she got too close.

Arthur had by now picked up the little boy and was swinging him around,"Haha! Iggy! Stop! I can't!" He giggled as the Brit flung him around. He was laughing too. " Oh come on! You can take more of this! You are a big strong colony!" He said to the little boy. His smile was wide, and unyielding. He looked so happy. Then there was the protest from Alice.

"Arthur put him down! You are going to drop him!"

Amelia watched them with a heavy heart.

She had the sudden sense of displacement, of rejection, of mistakes….

And she couldn't stand it.

"Arthur you're going to drop him!"

"Oh lighten up, you bloody woman!"

"Hahaha Iggy!"

"What did you just call me?!"

Amelia couldn't take it, she put her hands up to her ears and then ran away making thundering footsteps. She ran off to the door and threw it open running outside. She began to feel something wet upon her cheek. She looked up and it was raining. The sky had formed angry clouds that thundered down upon the land. She then took a deep breath and before she knew it, she too was crying. She covered her face and ran a hand through her hair before running off. She heard the cries of protest behind her.

"Amelia come back-"

"Where the bloody hell are you-?"

But she didn't say around long enough to hear any of it. She ran with no exact direction. The rain was soaking through her hair and through her clothes. She was soaked to the bone in a short time. It wasn't Alice and Arthurs fault they couldn't find her quickly. She traveled the land every day. It was her land.

It was her land.

She soon found herself standing on the shore of the eastern beach. It was still raining, she soon enough plopped down on the ground. The sand clung to her dress as the water washed away her tears. She felt a bit of coldness seep into her and she shivered as she cried. Soon enough her tears had dried.

But the rain hadn't, the rain kept pouring down on her body. Her mind felt confusion develop over it, and after a few hours she heard some sort of hoofs knocking against the ground. 

They had found her.

She sighed and sat up trying to brush the sand from herself. She hadn't heard footsteps until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Mind if I join you?"

She looked up hearing the sugary voice in her ear. She shrugged and then closed her eyes." Splendid!" She heard. She didn't look at Alice but she could feel the older girls gaze on her. " I don't really fancy the weather when its like this. What about you? What brings you out here int he rain?" Amelia didn't say anything for a moment. She closed her eyes.

"Im confused… thats all…" She whispered hardly audible.

"What are you confused about?" She nudged the little girl with her elbow. " I mean, Im not god, but i do know a lot." Amelia sniffled and then looked at alice.

"Will you answer a question of mine?" Amelia asked her voice wavering.

"Of course love! I'll answer anything!" Alice complied happily. Her eyes shone softly against the pale light that shown through the clouds. Amelia couldn't take it anymore all of the curiosity was overwhelming. "What do you call this?" She asked. She didn't give alice the time to comply. She grabbed the sides of slices face with her smallish, child hands and pulled her face to Alice's. Suddenly the small colonist and the British woman were locked in a kiss. Amelia had closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the look on Alice's face.

Alice however had kept her eyes open. They widened and then they sighed. The brilliant emerald hues didn't reject the other but didn't accept it either. It didn't last long. It only took a few seconds for Amelia to pull back.

There was that stomping sound against the ground as Alice looked away from Amelia. She had a forlorn look on her face," It is called a kiss…" She said.

Then it was silent.

**Hahaha thats not weird at all…**

**Yep so, that was some lovely backstory. SO yeah i should be working on school work and all of that kind of stuff, but who likes school.**

"**Not I." Said the tortoise.**

**Haha not going to do that. **

**So next chapter someones going to die.**

**Just going to warn you.**

**Prepare your feels.**

**Cause its gonna be someone you love.**

**LOve yOu all,**

**-J**


	6. Breaking and Bending

"_**Je suis un homme et je mesure**__**  
**__**Toute l'horreur de ma nature**__**  
**__**Pour ma peine, ma punition**__**  
**__**Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond**__**.**__**"**_

_**I am a man and I consider**_

_**All of the horrors of my nature**_

_**For my torture, My punishment**_

_**I run in circles, I run in circles.**_

_**-Je suis un homme, Zazie**_

Matt was crying he couldn't help it to be honest, his brother had never spoken to him in that way before. He never had yelled at him, not even during their intense hockey matches, (where of course Matt always came out dominant). His blond hair blew softly in the wind, he sniffled and then began to walk. He should probably get back to his hotel. He held his Kuma in his arms and then sobbed hearing the usual.

_Who are you?_

_Why are you crying?_

For some reason today that only made him cry harder. What significance was he to the world? No one ever remembered him…. he was so alone… He wiped the fresh tears from his cheeks and then made a soft whimpering sound. He should just go back to Canada, no one wanted him here. He would only interfere with Alfred's plan to help. HE sighed and then began to walk away from the meeting room. Where were they? Oh, London of course. They needed to investigate the scene anyways.

The Canadian then exhaled and closed his eyes feeling sick. Why didn't anyone need him? His eyes sunk and as he began to walk toward the meeting buildings gate a sob wracked his body. He stood there for a moment crying out of self-sadness. Why was he born to be neglected. He then felt the little tuff of hair that always stuck out fall in front of his eyes as he cried softly. He then took a deep breath, he wiped his eyes as he heard the gentle humming of something in the distance.

_Frère Jaques, Frère Jaques…._

The Canadian looked up the tears still mixing with his eyelashes. He saw something, it was fuzzy, but it was there, he took a deep breath and then closed his eyes swaying his head with the music. It was so comfortable and familiar. It was like a song he had been sung as a child. Maybe that was were it was coming from. He smiled gently, it was so soft and sweet, like a low melodic tone that held femininity.

_Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?_

He felt a deep thick mist clouding his vision. He heard some one yelling something and then he felt himself put a hand to his mouth, his eyes drooped but they held some sort of alarm to them."NON!" He almost screamed out. Everything was getting fuzzy. He felt himself look around the steamy area. It seemed like the clouds fell out of the sky, they had all settled around him and had begun to block his vision. He then began to cough. HIs throat was scratched with all of the gas that seeped through his lungs.

He couldn't breathe…No…No this couldn't be happening…

The gas was a strong smelling sort of thing. Like bleach. He could in a matter of seconds hardly breathe. He fell to his knees coughing and sputtering. It hurt, It hurt a lot…. Could he die? I mean it wasn't like this gas was foreign to his memory. Classic World War One gas. The darkish yellow green gas was something that wasn't to be messed with. But who would be using it on him? He hadn't ever experienced the gas first hand but he had been notified of it.

He could hardly stand it. It hurt so bad…

He lay there in a mess of coughing up his lungs. Salivic fluid sprayed from his mouth mixed with some of the fluid that was starting to accumulating in his lungs. He felt terrible, he could hardly breathe. He was like a child. Helpless at the moment. He had just been on his way to go home… Why did this happen? Who wanted him dead? Would they succeed. A country couldn't be killed by anyone right? Not a human at least.

Right?

He lay there a hacking and bloody mess.

Alfred had found himself out near the back of the building. He was steaming, his eyes, his mouth, and every part of his body spewed the feeling of anger to whom ever had surrounded and enveloped everyone that was near him. He looked so cross it was unbelievable. He then exhaled few times pacing in the outer area of the meeting building. He felt sick to his stomach with the situation. Why did this have to happen. There was no reason to hurt the countries. Arthur hadn't been killed or what not. This kind of person would seem to want to boast victory to the countries. She wouldn't have killed him and stowed him away.

Alfred looked at his feet and sighed, this was a mess he shouldn't have lost his temper. He felt a bit bad as his mind calmed. He should go and apologize to his brother. He knew how sensitive the Canadian was about that sort of thing. He sighed and then took a deep breath. He was just about to head back into the meeting building when he heard something, he surely hadn't heard for a long time.

"GAS!" Suddenly there were two people who had stumbled from the building. It was both of the Italians. One had a terrible cough and was hunched over. He seemed to be gasping for breath. Alfred began to walk toward them, but suddenly he was over come by a most terrible sight. "Shit." He mumble before he lunged foreword grabbing the coughing italian boy and the other and picked them up throwing them over his shoulder.

There was soft sounds of protest and that terrible cough that continued to flow. Alfred knew he should have gone back in the building. Or at least he felt as if he should have gone back in…. there were so many people, so many countries, they may still be in the building suffering. But alas he could do nothing to help them without risking being a burden on the already sick and wounded and their rescue.

Seeing he gas begin to creep over the top of the building he did the only thing that he could.

He ran.

His legs moved faster than they ever had before, well maybe not faster than ever, but fast. Running in the back of government facility of course there had to be a fence. he sighed and looked at the warning in the queens english and then jut shook his head, He didn't have time for this… He looked along the fence and finally saw a gate. He felt relief running through his body and then took a deep breath looking behind him and seeing the gas like a slow monster slowly creeping and rearing its head toward the three. He kicked the gate open and then ran with one coughing Italian and one screaming one. He took a deep breath and ran into some sort of forrest.

He just needed to get out of there with the people he and saved….

it was all he could do.

Arthur felt like he was starting to wake up. He had a hard time remembering where he was. There wasn't an intense pain in his body any longer. He slowly but surely blinked his eyes open. Where exactly was he? Oh right, he didn't know. He sighed and then gave a small cough into the crook of his elbow. The world was a bit of a blur from all he could see. His head was spinning but at least he could move. He put both of his slender hands on his head and then groaned. Was he back in Britian? Was he in the hospital? He could hardly tell. His eyes were a bit glassy as he looked around the room. It was kind of fuzzy, but again he had received a couple heavy blows.

How long had he been sleeping?

He hoped it surely wasn't too long. Slowly, very slowly, his vision faded back into its usual field making him cringe was all so bright. There seemed to be a a window open.

He could tell by the chill in the air. He sighed and then began to sit up. He looked around the room, it felt so familiar to him. It was as if he had been here before. He shrugged it off and simply drank in his surroundings. The building he was in seemed old. It was made of dark grey bricks. It looked like something you would see in his country or union what ever you wanted to call Great Britain and Norther Ireland.

If it was he would have been able to recognize it. He didn't feel as if he was even in his homeland anymore. He sighed and walked to the opened window if you could even call it that.

It had bars, old ones yes, but still they were bars. He sighed as he looked out. They seemed to be on some sort of island coast. They may or may not be on the top of a cliff. He could hardly tell.

He sighed before beginning to walk. The chill in his bones was nothing more than familiar. He looked down at himself to reveal a baggy shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Hardly something he would wear, ever. He always looked clean and pristine. He was sure that he looked a mess of a man at the moment but he could hardly help it.

He then sighed and before going on he evaluated himself. Looking down at his arms he saw a few taped up bandages on the forearms. He remembered receiving and catching a few blows from this woman that way.

He cringed for his dignity at the memory, how he had been defeated by a random woman, a girl in the least!

Giving an exhausted sigh he looked at the door. It was made of bars.

He was in a bloody prison cell!

He then taking a deep breath of pure Briton courage. He walked toward the door. It was rusty, maybe he could break the bars in some sort of inhuman gesture.

But he felt too weak to do so. He shivered against the coldness that had entered the room.

Then when it was quiet he heard it again…

_click, clack, click, clack…_

The noise was coming for him again. His eyes widened and he backed up. There was no where to run.

**Haha well here's the new update. And I know i said there would be death…but i just wasn't feeling it… haha or i was, I'm like insane so you never know.**

**So like the five of you that read this. Thank you! I promise it gets much more interesting…. so back story is the next chapter and you'll find out matthews fate and he fate of the vargas' next chapter. **

**RUN ****FORREST****! RUN!**

**ALFIE**

**Anyways…. **

**LOVE ALL FIVE OF YOU!******

**REVEIW PLEASE**

**-J**


	7. Euphoria and Erroneous

**WELL HELLO LOVELIES! THANK YOU AGAIN TO THE FOUR THAT READ THIS! I AM ETERNALLY GREATFUL! HAHA SO yeah we're getting the backgrounds done. THEY ARE GOD DAMN NECESSARY DONT GIVE ME THAT SHIT!**

**Well story time,**

_ July 21 1750_

_My dearest Amelia,_

_I know that I haven't exchanged letters with you in the longest amount of time. I am at fault for that. I have simply been so busy with work and travel that I have not had the time to do so. I can hardly stand being away from you and Alfred, but there are more seeds to sow into the fertile land of the world. Arthur sends his apologies as well to you and your brother._

_I suppose you have grown much in the time that I have been away. I can only imagine what you look like now. I hope you act in the way that a proper lady would. Sit up straight at the table, use utensils, don't speak unless spoken to, and all of those rules you have been taught by your nurse maid and your governess._

_I apologize for the shortness of the letter, I have some consulting to do with the king later on and with some of the people. So my love it is now I must say ta-ta. _

_With kindest regards,_

_Alice Kirkland._

Amelia ran down the dirt path that was near her home. Mud was caked over her shirt, in her hair, and all about. She let out a bright laugh and continued to run barefoot down the path. Her eyes shone brightly like stars in the sky. But she was filthy, she had fallen in the mud earlier and was simply covered in it. She was the epitome of freedom. Her hair blew wildly in the cool Philadelphian air, she smiled and then yawned gently as she made her way back to her home.

Her bare feet slapped against the cobble stones in the town. She smiled and waved at people who walked around. Some scowled at the dirty girl, but a few others smiled gently and waved back at her. Her body was seeming to age at thirteen or fourteen. She wasn't that old, but she wasn't that young. She took a deep breath in and out as she ran to the gates of her home.

She looked at the man who guarded the gate to there home. "Good morning Robert!" The British man looked at her for a moment and then let out a low hearty chuckle. His smile was contagious, his cheek bones rose in such a way that made him more appealing to talk to and look at. He had distinguishably old features. Some thin grey hairs on his head, styled mustache, and most distinguishing the old man glasses. He then smiled and opened the gate up for Amelia.

She waved goodbye as she walked through the gate. Her posture was unbelievably happy. It wouldn't be for long but she was happy. She inhaled deeply through her nose and let it out through her mouth, she then coughed out roughly. She slowly but surely began to open the door to her growing home upon approaching it. She smelt sawdust in the air, along with the screaming smell of bricks. Alfred, looking a bit older than she, had begun to expand the house hold. The people were working day and night to add a second wing to the current smallish house. She thought it was completely frivolous spending, but hey, he was the main representative, she was merely at the time just another female. They were used for birthing purposes and that was much of the extent… It was cruel that she could never voice her opinions.

She walked in the door and got no look from any of the guards. She walked in to see the ending of a meeting with someone,"Yes— Oh, hello Mrs. Amelia…." The tallish man said looking down at her. She felt her blood run cold. "Hello sir.." These men always made her nervous as hell. They were very sophisticated and ritzy. "General— Uh…" Alfred looked over at her. Had he gotten taller in the last few moments.

"General Washington, Excuse her," he seemed to pause looking at the muddy girl with a half approving and half disapproving face," Wears… She had just been out, ah, drawing the water from the well… I shall escort her back to the kitchen…" Amelia's eyes widened and her brow furrowed. The kitchen?! Did he honestly just say that?! Alfred grabbed her hand and then began to pull her. In all the while the general chuckled and bowed respectfully at the waist to them,"Yes.. Pleasure seeing you loves!" he called. Amelia was fuming to be honest.

Her face had turned entirely red and her eyes looked like from the temperature of her face, would make them melt. Once inside Amelia yanked her hand away," The kitchen Alfred!? Honestly?!" She shrieked, her voice drew up a few octaves as she glared at him. "Ami, calm down! I had to look good in front of—" She drew her hand back and smacked her brother on the face, as hard as she could.

"Don't you ever demean me in such a fashion! Ever again! Ever Alfred! Do you know how hard it is—" "How hard it is?! I am the bloody face of the country Amelia! You have it easy! You don't have to talk about the rebellion—" Amelia gasped and then it felt like her lungs couldn't hold the air once she took it in," Rebellion? What are you talking about Alfie…" She whispered. "We could be hanged for treason if speaking about it!" "You forget that we can't die Amelia! Why were we born? We're we born to be ruled by someone who cannot find the time to check on us? We've been going pretty well with our government, and they wont give us a representative in the parliament! What should we do?! When is the last time Alice wrote you a letter?! Or Arthur has come to visit us?! Its been years! We're on our own now Amelia! I intend to fight to remain on our own! Some of the leaders are thinking about—" Amelia felt as if she had been shot. Her face was pale, her eyes were a bit glassy, and she could hardly breath. She felt a cold draft run in and beat her frail dirty skin.

He continued to talk for a short while before he noticed her freezing up. Her delicate feminine hand was up against her mouth as her heart pounded. She felt sick,"Amelia…Lets go get you a little rest, yeah?" Alfred said gently as he touched her dirty shoulder with his clean hand. She didn't say anything but she nodded softly."I am quite tired.." She whispered in a watery voice. Alfred then wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her head lean on his chest as they walked to the staircase. " I'll have one of the servants draw you a bath…" He said before kissing the top of her head in a way that only he could do.

She felt her body filled with warmth and sadness. She watched him walk off and slowly began to walk up the stairs. Her head was a bit fuzzy and she looked around sadly. Everything she knew was beginning to fall down. Like a castle that had been shot down by cannonballs and all of the sort. She walked up the stairs and upon reaching her room she slowly slipped out of her clothes, she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Gently touching the curves of her hips she sighed. She hated these feminine curses. It was because of this that no one would listen to her. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She made a point not to cry in front of anyone, this was because she couldn't be viewed as a weak person, even she couldn't be viewed as her sex. She touched her long muddy hair and then her heart hurt. Why was she cursed to be this creature?!

She balled up her fists, until she hear a knock at the door. She immediately pulled her dress shirt back up to her body to see only a servant who bowed respectfully,"Your bath is ready Mrs. Jones." She then smiled and nodded. "Thank you Christine.." She said slipping on a robe and beginning to walk toward the bath.

This was a cruel, cruel world.

**Deep, so now were gonna find out what happens to our beloved countries. Haha, Fun. So there wasn't much death last chapter I'm sorry. But its coming. You have to lose some to win some my loves.**

**Anyways**

**LOVE YOU ALL,**

**-J**


	8. Mortality and Metamorphism

**Okay well things get interesting in this chapter…. Have fun… Just don't kill me it was a decision that had to be made….**

**STORY TIME,**

It was all terribly dark for Arthur. One moment he was trying to get away from a young looking girl, in her twenties maybe. Her hair looked familiar but her face was somewhat foreign to him. One moment she was outside the bars, the next she was on top of him staring down with her crystal eyes. Arthurs eyes widened but he couldn't break the gaze of the beauty. Her eyes spoke to him, he could hardly hear what she was saying but it rang through his mind clear as a bell.

"Arthur…"

He heard her soft and melodic tone in his ears and he just stared up at her._ Bullocks! I can__'__t move__…_ His mind screamed as he just stared at her. HIs body leant unto hers and he was almost touching her nose with his own. He couldn't say anything but his betraying body nodded to what she said.

"Arthur… You follow my command… yes..?" She asked. She pressed her body against his in a manner that would make a man of his sophistication blush with embarrassment for her and for himself. But he couldn't blush. He could only respond to her in a hoarse voice that hadn't been used in days."Yes, I do as you…say…"

_What?! No! Have I just sold my soul to the devil__'__s incarnate?! I don__'__t want to follow this bewitching woman's pleas! _

His mind screamed what his body rejected to hear. "I follow you… Ms.—" He was cut off by a smile and a nod as she leant in," Amelia… Just call me Amelia doll." Something about the name seemed familiar to Arthur but his mind couldn't pick out what it was. She was looking down at him dangerously,"You'll never leave me alone you understand." She whispered to him. All Arthurs body could do was nod." Yes Ms. Amelia… I am your servant…" He whispered," I will protect you with all my might…"

_What…?! What am I doing…?! I want to stop… But I can't…. Is she right…? Am I to serve her…? _

His eyes soon closed as he felt something in his heart leap forward along with his body. His mind was shocked at this action, but he slowly pulled her into a soft and passionate kiss. His lips tingled with her presence. He felt something painful in his chest as he was slammed against her. Her soft breasts were pressed against his chest. But his chest hurt.

It felt like someone was breaking all of his ribs and binding them back together. It hurt so, but he couldn't move, that only made it worse. He was locked in a kiss with death. It felt so terrible he would have cringed in pain but his body wouldn't allow it. The pain was getting so bad his heart began to beat faster so he could attempt to heal the pain in his chest.

His eyes slowly opened as his pain and his mind eased. His eyes were haunting though. Like his entire soul had been sucked out for a moment only to be shoved back in but he was different. He felt different. So different..

His heart ached, sure but he felt much better than he had before. As he kissed this girl… He changed. Into something different, something more.

—-

Francis couldn't remember how he got on the ground, coughing and wheezing. He could hardly breathe, it was awful._ Mon dieu! Aidez-moi! _His mind screamed what his body couldn't. He was there simply breathing in and out with much difficulty. It hurt greatly, but he remembered this feeling, His blond hair was disheveled and he was a hacking mess. Fluid from his lungs came out of his mouth from his lungs. He felt like death. In those blueish eyes there was a pain. There was no fright, he wasn't scared at all, just hurting.

He felt as if he was dying but he knew he wouldn't. He had come close the last time that he felt this gas in his system. But he wasn't dying, through all of the pain, his mind began to drift away. To an earlier time, a different one.

Before he knew it he was falling unconscious. He was lucky, it didn't hurt when you were sleeping. Well at least he hoped it wouldn't.

_It was dark, but in that cold dark distance you could see a fire. He heard the sounds of people screaming from the site of that fire. It was all a bit distant. He stood staring at the fire, blond hair waving in the wind. He felt like he was holding the torch. He was young, not too young but maybe looking the age of fourteen or younger. The light red bow that had been holding up his hair was suddenly harshly blown out by this terrible wind. _

_It was then that he heard a noise. It sounded like a choked cry. He turned his head in a mild mannered fashion, and his smallish hand went to his belt where his sword was always sitting. He began to hear a small sniveling sound. That of what a child would make, he gave a deep sigh if boredom. It was so troubling to have someone try to sneak up on the winning side. _

_His lips parted as he slowly shouted,"__Sors de là__, montre-toi !__" He didn't get a response. He walked over to the small bit of foliage that separated him from this strange and inquiring noise. His teeth grit and he looked rather upset or angered. Then like a spoiled child he slashed at the vines. They seemed to fall all at once to reveal a small person. _

_A boy._

_He looked around ten._

_Maybe younger but Francis couldn't tell._

"_Lay…A bloody…Hand on…me…and…you'll…r-regret it…" The beaten and bruised boy said through grit teeth. "Anglais?" He asked softly." What?! Do I have to speak in bloody French! G-Get out of here! Or I'll deliver the final blow frog!" the messy haired boy yelled. Bloody was leaking from his lips which were cracked, his whole face was rather beaten to be frank. Who was this? Was it just another Englishman? Well, more of a boy if Francis was to speak. But he looked so much younger than Francis. What was a boy doing in the war?_

_Francis walked over to the weak and shriveled creature and from somewhere in his armor he pulled out a small handkerchief. Some woman had tossed it at him. It was nothing but a strip of cloth."What is,'frog,' anglais?" Sure he spoke English. He had to, it was part of his job as a nation. He just didn't understand all of it was all. He then bent down on his knees his metallic armor clinking about. "D-Don't touch me you menace!" The boy yelled. "Do the calm, little boy, I am only trying to help—." "No you've done quite enough helping! Stupid! Ow—. OW—-! That hurts fruitcake!" The little boy howled as Fran touched his lower swollen lip with the piece of fabric. _

_He was intriguing, naïve in a way. He protested Francis help but in the end, he accepted it. But that didn't mean that he would stop complaining," Ow! Stupid Frank! Quit it!" He grumbled. "Non. Now, what are you doing in a war field little boy? Isn't it dangerous for someone so young to be in the field of battle?" He said in a parental tone. He continued to dab at the little Englishman's face. _

"_It's my country that got kicked in the ass bloke! I'm the bloody rep. Or country—! Bloody fuck will you stop that!?" he growled. "Non! Quiet yourself! Now what did you say you were—" "England! Thats what my bloody name is stupid!" He said. Fran just furrowed his brows. He then slowly helped the little Englishman up. "Who are you—? Argh…I feel dizzy…" The Englishman then brought his attention back to the frenchman," What do they call you by?" He asked in his small, pre-puberty voice. "Call me… Francia…" He said smallish and waiting for this little Englishman whom was meant to be his enemy. _

_The little Brits eyes widened and he backed up." I-I….Next time we meet it will be on the battle field! I'm going to beat the bleeding filth from you! Stupid frank!" Fran's lips parted and he was about to yell. But his lips only parted in a smile," Oui, I will look forward to this…." Francis whispered. Then the little English hobbled off with haste. He looked valiant as he did so. Francis felt his heart beat quickly as he watched him go._

_He looked forward to that next battle…_

—

Alfred ran as fast as he could past the fence holding the two Italians. Trying to desperately get away from the building that still had gas seeping from each opening window of the building. It was terrifying. He had never gotten gassed! Sure plenty of his men in World War Two had fallen to it, but he had never seen a country succumb to it.

The Northern Italian was gasping, wheezing, and coughing. He could most defiantly feel that the Italian was coughing up something on his back but he didn't care. He had to get all of them out of there, well at least the two that he could.

The Southerner on the other hand was screaming and panicking and crying,"Let me go—!" He heard over and over in a thickly accented voice that held fright and fear. "Fratello! Fratello!" He screeched so loudly that his throat sounded raw, and scratchy. Alfred felt pity for him, he was freaking out. He wanted to do something to help but honestly this was the only thing that he could do to help the older nations. Once he was deep into the forest he stopped, coming to a skidding halt and almost toppling over onto a tree.

He breathed heavily, but not too heavily. He could take a little run. But he panted softly trying to catch his breath. "Holy shit…. Holy shit…" He mumbled coughing and trying to keep his composure. He slowly put down Feliciano first. Since he was coughing so terrible. He set him down on the soft floor of the forest. The Italian immediately curled within himself and continued to cough up his lungs and the fluid in there.

Alfred then struggled with the other Italian, he attempted to set the other Italian down carefully as he did his brother, but Lovino was in a panic. He tumbled to the ground as Alfred tried to set him down. As a result, Alfred got a lovely smack in the face with one of the Italians leather shoes.

Cringing, he held his face and then rubbed his chin where he had gotten hit,"Calm down!" He yelled to the Italian who had fallen right on his rear. "Calm down!? You tell me calm down?!" the little Italians voice rose around what seemed like three octaves. He went from hang a calmish, melodic voice to having that of a child.

He then scrambled over to his brother talking in desperate Italian, he kept smacking his cheek. Alfred was sure that he could see tears in the older brothers eyes. Alfred would have rushed over to help right away, but he couldn't help but to cringe. He hoped his own brother was alright. It would be heart breaking if anything had happened to him. He began to walk toward the two brothers when he heart something.

Maybe it was nothing but someone stepping on a twig, a creature, a mammal. But something wasn't quite right as of the moment. He took in a dee breath." Lovino….try to calm him down…I don't think we're alone…" Lovino shot up a glare at him," Stupido! Who else the fuck would—? Oh stop that! What are you a baby?!" Lovino yelled as Alfie put a finger to his lips. It was as if he was saying for him to be quiet.

Lovino slowly began to comply, begrudgingly to Alfreds request. Reducing to just singing softly in Italian to his little brother. Alfred began to silently walk through the forest. He didnt want to make much noise, he wasn't sure if they were being watched, or stalked. He walked so far from the Italians that he couldn't hear Feliciano's coughing any longer. He then feeling lost walked around. It didnt take him a long time to hear something.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _

He carefully, with his fists drawn and ready walked to the source of the noise. It took him a while to find this noise. But when he did. He wished he hadn't

His hands went to his mouth to catch the gasp.

_No._

His fingers trembled and he was stunned for a moment before he began to walk toward the horror scene that he currently saw. His eyes were wide and beginning to fill with tears. He wanted to just die right here.

He saw his brother. Matthew, dangling from a rope, by his neck. His final face was twisted in a terrible pain. Like he had been screaming or coughing. There was some sticky blood on his chin. It dripped down to his chest. HIs head was twisted in a terrible angle. His eyes were bloodshot and they had lost all of the life from them. His pale-ish hair was covered in sweat and blood, it stuck to his pale forehead. HIs body dangled lifeless, the most disgusting face that could only be described as looking like a dead fish. He had fought. Alfred could tell that. He inhaled sharply and then felt his body shake. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be happening. This wasn't his life. It wasn't.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Alfred couldn't breathe. His lips parted and he let out the most gentle scream. It sounded more like it belonged in a horror film. It was raw and full of panic. He fell to his knees and hit his fists in the ground.

His brother was dead.

Just that moment there was a sound in the brush. Something moving fast.

He wasn't alone…

**SO LONG CHAPTER…. Hehe… Hehe…**

**IM SORRY OKAY GUYS! DONT GET UPSET! IT HAD TO BE DONE!**


	9. Pain and Purgatory

**So… Hai there…. Haha okay enough with my social awkwardness, THERE HAS BEEN NO UPDATE SO FAR THIS WEEK SO SORRY FOR THE FIVE OF YOU THAT READ THIS! ITS STILL A LONG WAYS FROM BEING FINISHED I KNOW! BUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT HERES THE END OF THE REVOLUTIONARY BACKSTORY. WELL SOON GET INTO MORE OF A MODERN ONE AND IT WILL EXPLAIN ALOT ABOUT AMELIA.**

**STORY TIME**

_June 26th 1774_

_Dearest Amelia,_

_Amelia my dove, I have not heard from you in the longest while. I have sent a letter every month since the event of those people throwing the tea away into the harbour. How wasteful! I just wanted to check in on you__… __You and your brother haven__'__t responded to my or Arthurs letters._

_It is starting to worry me so, I understand if you are getting busy, being a colony and all must be tedious on your part, trying to make the disrespectful rebels understand that their duty and your duty to the lovely mother country of Britain. _

_I dont want you to go astray Amelia. I care for you greatly, I hope you understand that. If this breaks out into war then so be it, but do not concern yourself with the details. Just know that your place is to the king. Your only purpose is to serve the king, that is my only purpose, Arthur__'__s, and Alfred__'__s._

_We all serve him for a reason. Just keep that in mind. I know that your are a wild spirit, but there is no reasonable excuse to commit treason._

_With the kindest regards._

_Alice Kirkland._

Amelia walked down the corridor of her home. It was dark, raining, nighttime. It was hard to see so she held a candle that flickered with the breeze. She could hear him, in his room, crying. Now she would have opened the door, but the last time that she tried when he was upset. He threw a plant at her. Yes, a plant. It hit her flat in the stomach and hurt like hell.

She sighed when she stopped at the door. It was pitiful, he was the one to make the decision of breaking off. He was the one whom had longed for freedom. She would have spoken up too, but for that she would have been beaten, thrown to the side like a piece of paper. It was as if she mattered as much as the dirt under the feet of the men.

It was irritating, to say in the least. But it was something that she would have to deal with her entire life. She sighed and listened to the sobs coming from the room. She sighed and then put her back against the door before sighing softly,"Alfred… I know this hurts, but you have to remember—" She was cut off by a loud sound above her head.

Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath as she heard his voice,"Fuck off you stupid bitch! Just go back to the fucking kitchen. I have a battle to win tonight…" Amelia was surprised, well not that much so, he wasn't like this usually, so she did her best to excuse it. It wasn't his fault, he was scared, people said angry things when they were scared.

She sighed and stood up. "I'll leave your dinner by the door Alfie, don't forget to eat up, you need energy to battle…" She had a certain smile in her voice that was hard to deny,"A-Alright… Thank you…" She heard a soft inhale with the words then a soft thump of him plopping down on the bed.

She was worried for him, this wasn't like him at all, he was usually a bright and jolly chap, with endless energy and excitement. Maybe he would return to that after the war was over. It was looking pretty good on their side, Francis had come with his enforcements a short while ago and it was looking to be a win for them. She hoped.

She sighed and walked into the kitchen to see there was already someone in there. At this time of night?! She just about dropped her candle when she saw a woman and a man sitting next to each other. Their backs were turned and they were uttering something in a language she didn't understand. She froze and then slowly began to back up. Her long hair fell infront of her eyes and whilst desperately trying to bat the bloody bangs out of her eyes she made a soft creaking noise with her boots on the hard wood floor.

The man suddenly turned. He had welcoming features, a confused look on his face for a moment but then he smiled," Ah, _Salut!_" Now Arthur and Alice hadn't taught her much french but she thought that might, possibly be a greeting.

Sheepishly she gave a wave, with a tight nervous smile.

"Françias! She is one of the _ameriques_, she speak no french." The woman said. She was still turned so she couldn't drink in the features of the woman. But the man she could.

He had light blond hair, which was pulled back into a soft pony tail. It looked as if it would be gentle to the touch, but of course she didn't go up and feel his hair, that would have been strange. His nose was a bit long but it fit his face perfectly. Honestly he looked like the most well sculpted man she had seen in a long while. Be had high cheek bones that lit up his face in his smile.

His eyes were a lovely mix between lavender and light boy blue. They held the smile too. It was hard not to stare at this man. He looked like something that would have been carved out of the heavens. He had lovely lips. They were on the plumpish side like Amelia's.

"_Bonjour? _Miss Amelia! Do you not remember me?" He asked in his thickly French accent. He reached out a hand to shake hers. She took it cautiously," Apologies, I do not. May you refresh me on who you are?"

The woman who had been sitting down and not facing them looked over her shoulder. "You are skinnier than I thought you would be…Probably what that stupid English woman doing." She said before she got up out of her chair and set her mug down.

Amelia wasn't sure how to respond to that she had just said. She had half the mind to defend the englishwoman but then she remembered that they were at war. She decided to take it as a complement and observe this older woman.

She looked around twenty. Somewhere in there, maybe she was in her mid- twenties. Amelia drank in her feminine features that were agreeing with her male friend's. She had more of a button nose compared to her male counterparts longer nose. She had curves all over her body, not in a negative way, but in one that gave her a a nice set of hips and a largish chest. It was a bit larger than Amelia's.

Amelia sighed and bowed her head to the woman shaking her hand gingerly as the man seemed to explain their presence. " I suppose it is reasonable you not remember us… Last time we met, you were but a child."

" We together are the country of France. I call myself Francis, and she Francine." Amelia blinked and then took a deep breath. She then made a soft sound before inhaling sharply and bowed once to them. She tried her best not to show too much intimidation but it was a bit hard you see.

She then looked at them and took a deep breath. " We are very, very grateful for your help." She said politely. "Oh no need for the formalities! We are family, non?" The word family used seemed to dampen her but she did her best not to let it show.

"You must have been sleeping when we got in from Paris." The feminine voice said as Francis wrapped an arm around her shoulders," Haha… So this is your first war against the bushy brows? Well I can say they put up fight, persistance in them, but they are able to defeat. We have navy on the coast!" He then kissed her cheek in a friendly manner.

Amelia made a small squeaking sound and jerked away. "Why would you do that?!" She cried blushing terribly and wiping at her cheek. The two French people burst into laughter," Haha do you fear the kiss little one?" "No! I've just never been allowed to!" She said.

Francis howling laughter had turned into a soft and gentle one. " Never allowed to kiss? What are the British teaching their offspring these days!? Kiss is natural!" The Frenchman said softly all the while Francine wrapped her arms around the younger girls waist.

"Have you ever done the kiss before?" She asked softly.

Amelia felt the strong urge to lie. Sure she had, but when she was very young. She was but a child the last time she had received or given one of these things.

So she lied, she didn't want want to admit her first kiss was to her now enemy. She didn't want to admit it," No, I haven't." She said before they laughed.

"Alright we show you okay! It not big deal!" Francis said smiling. "Okay Francine, You are first! Show her the best you have!" The French woman's lips curled into a smile and before Amelia could protest she was pulled into a kiss. She blinked a few times before she pulled away. "You have to work with me!" She said before doing it again.

She felt greatly uncomfortable. It was frightening, she was blushing up a storm. Francis chuckled,"My turn!" He said before grabbing Amelia's hand and snatching her away from the other. He then dipped her making her give a small squeak as he slowly and carefully slammed his lips into hers. It was the same as Francine's, loving and soft, with the smallest touch of passion in it.

It made Amelia's cheeks burn in a red fashion as she took in a deep breath. What was happening? Why was she allowing this to happen? She felt her sprits lifted as the Frenchman pulled back. Francine giggled and looked at her male counterpart.

"Okay! I go again—." Francine was interrupted by a harsh clearing of the throat. "Bonjour Alfred—" Alfred only looked at his female counterpart with cold eyes. "Yeah… Whatever shouldn't you be up at the coast…" Alfred grumbled looking embarrassed. He didn't once look at Amelia and that made her feel sad, but hey, he had told her to get into the kitchen, and look what she found.

Francine wrapped her arms around Amelia's torso and pressed herself against the other female. "Oui, I see you are the jealous! What an innocent girl you keep Alfie! She had never kissed—" "—And you didn't need to teach her!" Alfred snapped.

Now Amelia looked at the boy, " Now listen to me Alfred F. Jones! I can do what ever the hell I want! I am not you!" She yelled as the boy walked past her to the counter top to start munching on some bread, he didn't look as if he cared in the slightest.

"Sure you're not. I would have fed my brother, not started locking lips with our allies. I shouldn't even pay them back, I'll just sell them to you like a prostitute. They can have their dues with you and then our new nation will be debt free." He said nonchalantly.

Francis looked as if his eyebrows raised, " Now Alfred that is no way to talk to _une femme__—_." " Yes it is! He just thinks that all women belong in the house! You stupid bastard! You are just like Arthur—."

"You take that back!"

"No! I won't hold my tongue anymore! I won't be inferior to you and your goddamn testosterone!" She screamed detangling herself from the Frenchwoman. "You are just like him! All you care for is power and greed!" She yelled again. Her voice was raw from the yelling, " I am done with you!"

She then turned and walked out of the kitchen stomping so hard up the stairs a few of the steps made a cracking sound. She was much stronger than she let on. But honestly she was tired of Alfred, her own discriminatory brother.

Once reaching her room she collapsed within it. Slamming the door angrily and then sniffling softly to herself.

That was when she came up with the plan.

It was late when she woke again. Some sort of internal alarm woke her, and it was good that it had, if not her plan was indeed doomed to failure. She took in a deep breath and sighed softly before walking oh so carefully to her bedroom door.

Without any source of light she felt around for the door knob. She slowly and carefully made her way out the door. It was so hard to tread lightly upon the floor boards, she knew what she had to do to prove herself. She inhaled before somehow in the pale moonlight, made her way down to Alfred's room.

She slowly and carefully opened the door, trying her best not to make a sound. She didn't want wake him. He looked so childish in his sleep. Like a little boy, it was cute. But she hadn't time to stay around looking at him. She needed his clothes.

She slowly meandered around his room before seeing where she had neatly folded his uniform. She slowly and carefully removed the clothing from the trunk it lay on. She then walking over to Alfred, she looked at him once more. Then kindly and carefully she bent down and laid a kiss on his cheek.

When he stirred she jumped. She watched him smile softly in his sleep and sniffled softly feeling herself get teary eyed. But she couldn't allow herself to cry. She couldn't get upset, or the world would se her as a coward. She couldn't have that could she. It would be a terrible world for a coward wouldn't it?

She then took a deep breath and then slowly shut the door. She looked at the door for a moment before pulling a narrow key out of her pocket. Then sure to lock his door, not like it would prevent him temporarily from finding her before she left.

She needed to do this, it would save them all. She slowly pulled a letter out of her nightgown and set it in front of the door. Then inhaling she walked back to her room.

In a haste she stripped herself of the clothing that she wore. And she covered up every feminine feature that lined her body. Her chest had been wrapped and her hips were covered in the baggy masculine pants.

Lastly after she was clothed, she slowly but surely cut off her hair. It had been a blond mass that had fallen down to her back. Now it was cut to her brothers length. She inhaled looking in the mirror and finding one thing that completed her outfit. A small piece of ribbon she used to tie in her hair. Sure it was a mans world, but she didn't want to feel entirely out of place.

By the time the daylight broke out. She was gone ridding away on Alfred's horse to victory. She was planning on winning this war and showing Alfred that she, could indeed be as strong as he.

It was raining by the time the battle had fallen down to the ends of it. Amelia had to shield her eyes from the rain to see her enemy. There were few men left on the side of the British, but she had seemed to fool most of the troops, they all thought that she was their leader. That was appealing.

She was panting by the end of it all. She wanted out of her own filthy skin. In the deepest voice she could muster she held her musket, "It's over Arthur!" She called through the mist, she knew he wouldn't be able to stand the chance to come and try one last time to subdue them.

She knew that he really just wanted to keep Alfred. No one wanted a girl in this world but to be their slave.

She felt her heart beat quickly and she was panting with a painful adrenaline. She felt weak and pale but that was from fighting.

"Damnit! Why can't you follow anything through to the end!" he called

She parted her chapped lips and stared through the mist that cloaked her, " I'm not your little brother!" She called. There was truth to that. She felt as if she was honestly nothing to him.

"Consider me Independent!"

"No I wont allow it!" She heard. She then saw the mist disturbed. He was running at her, by the time she found that out he was so close she hadn't time to block out his hit, but contrary to what she expected, he only knocked her weapon from her. But that motion caused a terrible pain to wrack her side.

She grit her teeth as he pointed the gun straight at her forehead.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

That was the sound that she heard as she clutched her side that pained her. It must have been from fighting honestly because if Arthur had done anything she would have caught it. These guns were quite hard to silence. But it hurt. Maybe he would make it quick for her. Maybe he wanted her death to be painless. A bullet straight to the head. She could have died in a worse manner.

She wasn't sure if he identified her as Amelia yet, but it was over. Her eyes closed, she didn't want to see it coming. One last surprise.

" There's no way I can shoot you." She then heard a sound of dropping meat before she opened her eyes. It was Arthur on the floor sobbing. " What happened…you used to be so big…" She whispered softly in a voice that was deeper than her own. Then she felt herself grimace in pain as she dug her fingers into the bleeding wound on her side. Her men were cheering, they were joyous. They had all just won, and she had led them to victory…

Was that so?

A humble woman such as she?

A small smile worked its way up to her lips. She had won hadn't she?

As she watched her former caretaker fall to his knees and sob. She felt airy and gay. It all felt like a dream. Maybe that was so…

Clutching her side she somehow got back up on her horse, or well Alfred's horse. "Now get out of my country. You're not welcome here." She said through clenched teeth. It hurt so… She needed to get help. If she could get home Alfred would know what to do.

She then with one more glance at Arthur began to run out of the field. It hurt. She left the rest up to her, well Alfred's generals. They would finish off all of the signing. She inhaled sharply a trampled off.

The horse seemed to sense her urgency and made its long march back to her home. She could hardly see by the time that they got there, it was good indeed this was a military horse, or she might not have actually got home. The rain thundered down on her back and she was hardly breathing.

Just as the house came in sight. She heard a door slamming, it was still the early hours of the morning. She heard a lot of commotion. She then heard her name a few times.

But in trying to look over she inhaled sharply and her entire body fell off of the horse. She heard it whinny and gallop away from her. But she didn't hit the hard ground, she hit something softer, stronger than the muddy ground.

It wasn't long before she slowly drifted into the black.

**Haha hopefully that wasn't too long… I mean… or too boring, I hate to be a bore, but once I started I couldn't end it…**

**ANYWAYS! SORRY ABOUT LAST CHAPTER BUT SOMEONE HAD TO DIE OKAY?**

**OKAY! SO I DONT KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY, YOU GUYS ARE GONNA SEE AN INTERESTING CONFRONTATION NEXT CHAPTER. **

**ANYWAYS**

**LOVE YOU ALL,**

**-J**


End file.
